Amour et trahison
by cacy
Summary: Et si avant de devenir amnésique, une jeune femme avait pour mission de détruire Lex Luthor. Et que par un grand hasard elle en tombait amoureuse à présent!
1. La rencontre

**La rencontre**

Elle

Elle se tenait sur le bord de ce pont, accouder à la balustrade se demandant trois questions. Premièrement, où était-elle? Deuxièmement, qu'y faisait-elle? Et troisièmement, comment y était-elle arriver? Mais la question qui la hantait le plus n'était pas lier à l'endroit où elle était, mais plutôt à sa personne. Qui était-elle? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie précédant le moment où elle avait eu l'impression de se réveiller sur ce pont. La seule chose dont elle croyait se rappeler était son nom, Valérie. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'en souvenait, mais plutôt car au moment où elle s'était réveillée une phrase lui était venue à l'esprit « Nom de dieu Valérie, dépêches-toi, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de te faire remplacer!» Elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait cette phrase, mais elle était certaine qu'elle se l'était adressée à elle-même. Le problème était qu'à chaque fois que cette phrase lui revenait en tête,elle avait l'impression qu'un grand froid s'abattait sur elle et elle en était morte de terreur.

Toutes ces questions tournant et retournant dans sa tête. Valérie décida de regarder un peu autour d'elle pour tenter de savoir où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle vit une grande rivière à ses pieds et les berges de celle-ci étaient parsemées d'arbres et de végétations. Elle se dit qu'elle devait être à la campagne, proche d'un petit village. Elle devrait probablement aller y faire un tour de façon, pour voir si quelqu'un ne la reconnaissait pas ou si elle ne reconnaissait pas quelque chose.

Tout d'un coup, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas regarder si elle avait des papiers qui pourrait lui apprendre quelque chose sur son identité. Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon et dans celle de sa veste où elle trouva finalement un portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, stressée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été et à son grand désespoir elle réalisa qu'il ne contenait aucune carte. Par contre, elle y trouva une immense somme d'argent en liquide, il devait au moins y avoir dix milles dollars cash. Que pouvait-elle bien faire avec autant d'argent sur elle !

Tout en se posant cette question, elle se mit à se diriger vers l'extrémité du pont de façon à pouvoir se rendre dans ce village. Juste à ce moment, elle entendit un grand bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver faceà-face avec une automobile qui ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter. « Mon dieu!» Se dit-elle. « Je vais mourir sans même savoir qui je suis. »

Lui

« Quelle belle journée!» Se dit sarcastiquement Lex Luthor en revenant d'un meeting auquel il avait dû se rendre à Métropolis. Il repensa alors à toute la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé avec un horrible mal de tête ce qui ne laissait jamais prévoir une belle journée. Ce présage avait été vrai pour au moins la moitié de la journée. Lorsqu'il avait fini de se préparer après s'être levé, il avait fallu que son père vienne lui rendre une belle visite, en le menaçant et le maudissant et finalement il lui avait dit qu'il le regretterait car un jour une des personnes en qui il avait confiance finirait par le trahir. Tout ceci car Lex ne voulait pas devenir partenaire avec lui. Lex ne l'avait absolument pas écouté et avait continué à faire ses petites affaires comme à l'habitude.

Par la suite, il avait fallu qu'une de ses ex petites amies viennent le voir en lui disant à quel point il lui manquait et à quel point elle l'aimait. Lexl'avait complètement ignoréet avait rapidement réussi à se débarrasser d'elle en lui disant qu'il allait lui téléphoner bientôt, ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai, mais ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Ensuite, il avait reçu un appel lui disant qu'une réunion aurait lieu dans la journée avec tous les chefs de sa compagnie et qu'il devait absolument y être présent. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller se préparer et de se rendre à cette réunion.

Finalement, il revenait à SmallVille. Il allait rentrer chez lui, se servir un bon verre et profiter de cette charmante soirée pour relaxer, chose qu'il faisaitrarementces temps-ci.

Au moment où il revenait à la réalité, il réalisa que son automobile commençait à zigzaguer dangereusement et il réalisa que s'il ne se remettait pas rapidement dans le droit chemin et qu'il ne ralentissait pas il allait probablement faire un nouveau vol plané et qu'il y entraînerait cette fois une jeune femme avec lui. Il freina brusquement et espéra qu'il réussirait à s'arrêter avant de la frapper.

Ailleurs 

Au même moment à Métropolis, on pouvait entendre des hurlements de colère sortir des murs du bureau de Lionel Luthor.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où est passé cette jeune femme? Hurla Lionel Luthor pour la énième fois depuis le début de la discussion.

-Nous sommes désolés patron, mais elle était censée nous appeler, il y a déjà une heure pour nous dire où elle était rendue et nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une mission de ce genre lui ait confié et elle n'a jamais dérogé au règlement. Dit l'un des deux hommes qui étaient face au PDG.

-Eh bien. Elle n'a pas téléphoné que je sache! Il n'est pas question que je paye une fortune pour qu'une petite idiote se fasse avoir dès le premier jour ou pour qu'elle me trahisse en partant avec l'argent. Vous feriez mieux de trouver où elle est et pourquoi elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles. Et très rapidement sinon vous allez le regretter! Compris?

-Oui monsieur.

-Oui monsieur.

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement du bureau et se dépêchèrent de retrouver leurs compagnons pour qu'il se mette à la recherche de cette jeune femme dont parlait le patron.

De son bureau, Lionel Luthor se demandait où cette jeune femme, qu'il avait eu tant de temps à trouver, car elle était censée être la meilleure, pouvait bien se trouver. Il n'avait pas payé une fortune pour ce travail pour que ça ne réussisse pas. Il allait la retrouver et elle allait le lui payer!

**J'espère que vous allez aimer! Se sera une histoire policière mêlée à de la romance et une belle histoire d'amour entre cette charmante amnésique et Lex Luthor.**


	2. Les présentations

Il freinait de toutes ses forces, mais l'automobile ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. À la dernière seconde, voyant que la collision serait probablement inévitable, Lex ferma résolument les yeux et pria pour réussir à s'arrêter avec que la collision ne se produise. Et pour confirmer ses pires craintes, quelques secondes plus tard il entendit un grand bruit se produisant sur le devant de son automobile. Dès que le véhicule fut arrêté, Lex rouvrit brusquement les yeux et sortit à toute vitesse de l'automobile pour aller voir comment allait la jeune femme.

Pourtant, il fut extrêmement surpris par ce qu'il découvrit à l'avant de sa voiture. Au lieu, de voir un corps blessé étendu sur le sol, il vit la jeune femme installée confortablement sur le devant de son véhicule.

"Êtes-vous blessé? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement."

"Euh…Non je ne crois pas. Lui répondit-elle hésitante."

"Vous êtes certaine je peux vous amener à l'hôpital si vous voulez, il y en a un assez prêt d'ici? La questionna-t-il à nouveau, inquiet par son manque de réaction."

"Je vais très bien, votre voiture ne m'a pas frappé."

"Quoi? Demanda-t-il, extrêmement surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre."

"Je ne sais pas comment, mais juste avant l'impact j'ai sauté dans les airs et j'ai donc atterri sur le devant de votre voiture. J'espère ne pas l'avoir trop abîmé. Dit-elle en descendant rapidement du devant de la voiture."

"Ce n'est pas grave ma voiture n'a pas d'importance, mais vous êtes sûr que vous êtes correct?"

"Bien sûr, je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai sauté sur votre voiture ainsi j'ai évité tout contact avec le devant du véhicule. Précisa-t-elle."

"D'accord. Lui répondit-il."

À ce moment là, ils se mirent tout deux à s'observer. Elle, elle voyait un jeune homme plutôt grand, mince et un crâne rasé. Elle le trouvait très beau, elle trouvait aussi qu'il possédait énormément de charme et elle trouvait finalement qu'il dégageait une grande impression de sécurité. Lui de son côté se trouvait face à une jeune femme magnifique. Elle était assez grande, mince, de longs cheveux roux foncés lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos, mais qui était pour l'instant attacher d'un élastique ainsi que des yeux vert perçant qui semblaient pénétrer l'âme. Bref, les deux trouvaient l'autre très à leur goût.

"Au fait, lui dit-il, je ne me suis pas présenté. Lex Luthor, pour vous servir! Dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur."

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se présenter, le sourire qu'y illuminait le visage de Valérie avait complètement disparu. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à ce commentaire. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire qu'elle s'appelait Valérie, elle serait totalement impolie puisqu'il venait justement de lui dire son nom complet. Mais, elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel était son nom. Finalement, elle prit sa décision.

"Enchantée Lex, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Moi je m'appelle Valérie."

Voyant un sourire étrange apparaître sur son visage, signe qu'il trouvait probablement étrange qu'elle ne se présente pas davantage, elle continua.

"Ce n'est pas pour paraître impolie que je ne veux pas vous donner mon nom, mais…"

"Oui. Répondit-il voyant qu'elle hésitait à continuer."

"Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça, mais je crois être amnésique. Répondit-elle de but en blanc, elle ne savait pas du tout comment lui apprendre la nouvelle et elle se disait que dit d'un coup se serait plus facile. De toute façon, elle était convaincue que le tact et elle faisaient deux."

Le visage de Lex se figea brusquement. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle voulait jouer avec lui.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne savais pas."

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Lui répondit-elle."

S'installa alors un grand silence gêné entre les deux adultes. Que faire? Se demandaient-ils mutuellement. Finalement, Lex brisa le silence.

"Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, mais vu les circonstances voulez-vous venir habiter chez moi le temps que certains souvenirs vous reviennent? Lui demanda-t-il hésitant, il espérait qu'elle accepterait la proposition, mais il y avait toujours une possibilité qu'elle refuse."

"D'accord, dit-elle, mais seulement si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Lex éclata de rire, ce qui était très rare chez lui ces temps-ci.

"N'ayez crainte, il y a amplement de place chez moi pour qu'on ne se croise pas pendant des semaines si notre but était de nous éviter. Lui répondit-il."

"Alors j'accepte volontiers! Lui dit-elle."

"Mais, juste avant d'aller chez moi je dois arrêter au café qu'il y a à SmallVille, d'accord? Lui demanda-t-il."

"Pas de problème, lui répondit-elle."

Ils montèrent dans l'auto et Valérie n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. SmallVille, elle était certaine qu'elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Elle allait devoir découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue ici et ce qu'elle était censée y faire.

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lex stationna sa voiture en face d'un petit café et il se tourna vers elle.

"Je vais juste aller parler à celle qui tient ce café. Tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères attendre ici? Lui demanda-t-il."

"Je vais t'accompagner, peut-être cela me rappellera-t-il quelque chose. Lui dit-elle."

"D'accord, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire encourageant."

Les deux nouveaux amis pénétrèrent ensemble dans le café et ils se dirigèrent vers une table où se tenaient 4 amis dont une d'entre eux devait travailler dans l'établissement vu l'uniforme qu'elle portait.

"Salut Clark, Lana! Dit Lex en regardant un grand jeune et celle qui portait un uniforme, il fit un signe de tête aux deux autres amis. Je vous présente Valérie, une cousine éloignée qui vient séjourner chez moi pendant quelques jours."

"Enchanté, leur dit-elle en souriant."

"Clark Kent et voici Lana, Chloé et Pete, lui dit Clark en se levant, pendant que Lex entraînait Lana à l'écart pour lui parler."

Il lui tendit la main. Au moment où elle la lui serra, Clark se sentit tout étrange et fut alors convaincu qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lex revint et lui et Valérie partirent. À ce moment, Clark se tourna vers Pete et Chloé.

"Elle est bizarre, je ne l'aime pas. Elle me donne un mauvais pressentiment. Leur dit Clark."

"Clark à chaque fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un tu lui trouves quelque chose d'étrange, lui dit Chloé. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Et puis si Lex te dit que c'est sa cousine cela doit être vrai, sinon pourquoi nous aurait-il menti?"

"C'est justement ce que j'ai l'intention de découvrir, leur dit-il."

"Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis, laisse les tranquille pour une fois. Lui dit Lana qui passait par là."

Chloé s'éloigna avec Lana et lorsqu'elles furent hors de portée d'oreille, Pete se tourna vers Clark.

"Alors que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi la trouves-tu si étrange? Lui demanda-t-il."

"Je n'en sais rien, dit Clark. Seulement quand je lui ai serré la main, j'ai eu une impression bizarre comme si tout allait mal finir."

"Bien, dit Pete. Comme là dit Lana mêlons-nous de nos affaires en attendant, nous verrons comment se déroulent les événements ensuite, d'accord?"

"D'accord, répondit Clark."

Au même instant, en dehors de Smallville. Un homme venait de découvrir des informations sur le compte de cette Valérie. Un de ses agents venait de lui apprendre qu'elle avait été vue à Smallville en compagnie de Lex Luthor et qu'il se dirigeait pour le moment vers le manoir Luthor.

Lionel Luthor en était très content. Enfin, le plan allait pouvoir être mis à exécution. Cette petite garce était finalement sur place et il allait bientôt pouvoir détenir tout ce qui appartenait à son fils. Enfin, il aurait sa vengeance.

Lionel Luthor était tout de même inquiet comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas appelé pour confirmer que l'opération était bien en marche? Elle était plutôt du style à suivre le protocole à la lettre de peur de perdre de l'argent à la fin.

Il s'inquiéterait de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait envoyer un homme à Smallville pour la faire surveiller et ensuite il déciderait de ce qui serait le mieux.


End file.
